


Skinny-Dipping

by sanctum_c



Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Clarity Flavour [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aerith's Moving Castle, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beaches, Hell House, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, non-graphic nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Costa del Sol is great but so crowded. A private beach offers so much more freedom.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Clarity Flavour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982017
Kudos: 5





	Skinny-Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Day at the Beach'

The Hell House paused at the top of the beach a little before lunch. The scenery confused Cloud when he glanced out the window. “We don’t seem to be anywhere.”

“We’re not.” Aeris threw open the front door, towel under her arm. “We are miles from anywhere and anyone.”

Cloud blinked. “Uh?”

“I thought we were heading to North Corel?” Tifa was watching Aeris carefully.

“We are. Were.” Aeris span on her feet. “But-“ A grin. “Don’t you remember how crowded the beach at Costa del Sol was? All those kids rushing around, all those guys who thought they were hot stuff posing and trying to hit on us. And those other guys who were more muscle than man?”

“And those girls in tiny bikinis who you kept talking to,” Tifa interjected.

Aeris let out an exaggerated cough. “Them too. But remember how we said it’d be nice to have the whole beach to ourselves?”

“And so we do.” Cloud nodded. He leaned out the door. “There really is no one in sight. No customers.”

“No customers.” Tifa nodded too. “But we’re not in such a bad way that we’re going to suffer for it.”

Excellent. “So you don’t mind our unplanned detour?”

Tifa smiled. “No. Though we can’t do it too often. We have businesses to run.”

“We do. But we also need time to relax.”

“I suppose this means you want to hit the beach now and worry about other chores later?” Tifa folded her arms.

“I must confess, I was thinking along those lines.” Aeris walked backwards and cleared the threshold, moving out into the bright sunlight. “C’mon!”

The wind took any protests Tifa might have had. Outside the sand was hot under foot, the sky near an unbroken blue. No fences, no shops beyond the incongruous presence of the Hell House. Water as clear – possibly more so – than at Costa del Sol. Perfect. She set her towel down and undressed, piling her clothes up. The sun, the sea breeze so good on her skin.

“Did you forget your bathing costume?” Tifa stalked across the sand in a one-piece and her sandals, peering over the top of her sunglasses, her long hair pinned up.

Impossible to fight back a new grin standing there naked. “Nope.” Tifa merely blinked. “Oh, it’s absolutely fine. I would never be allowed to do this at Costa del Sol. Or, well, I might, but it’d get the wrong attention.” She stepped towards Tifa. “Not just yours and Cloud’s attention.” A faint grin from Tifa; she was still nervous, unable to avoid glancing around them again. Still no one else in sight.

“Okay, but-“ Tifa bit her lip. Behind her Cloud had emerged and noticed her complete lack of clothing.

“You want to join us for some skinny-dipping, Cloud?”

Still so easy to embarrass him. He too checked around for fear of someone overhearing and hurried closer. “I- Well. It can’t hurt. Can it?”

“Nope.” Aeris took his and Tifa’s towels. “Put it this way; less washing later on. And how many chances are you going to get to try something like this?”

Tifa pursed her lips. “I still want to keep my shirt on.”

Aeris grinned wider. “That went without saying.” She took Tifa’s hand. “As long as you’re comfortable.” A roll of her eyes, but still was smiling now; Aeris had her. Cloud stripped out of his shorts; Tifa darted back home and returned wearing only a t-shirt. “Are we all ready?” At her partner’s confirmation, Aeris took both their hands and together the three of them ran the rest of the way down the beach and leaped into the water.

A curiously different thrill doing this. Sea water much colder than bath water, the difference in temperature enough to make her gasp. Cloud stared back towards the house. “Wondering if I should get some materia. Or a sword.”

“Not really in-keeping with relaxing,” Tifa noted.

“Yeah, but there’s no one checking this place. Costa del Sol has people keeping an eye out for monsters on land and at sea. Here; it’s just us.” Cloud glanced between them.

“Okay, that is a good point.” Tifa made to head back up the beach when, Aeris caught her arm.

“I think we can outsource this little issue.” She smiled to the house. “Okay to let us know if anything unpleasant is in the area.” Tifa opened her mouth to add something. Ah. “And if anyone else shows up?” Tifa nodded. The house responded. Not in words Aeris could articulate, but it was a confirmation. “Thank you.” Aeris lay back, letting her feet float from the sand. “She’ll keep us safe. Now, who would like to join me for a swim?”


End file.
